With the progress of the wireless technologies and mobile network deployments, wireless services for machine type communication (MTC) through the mobile network has become an important agenda under the third generation partnership project (3GPP). Mobile networks are currently designed for human-to-human communications, and are less optimal for machine-to-machine (M2M) or machine-to-human applications. MTC provides data communication involving one or more entities that do not necessarily need human interaction.
Wireless transmit/receive units (WTRUs) are generally programmed to autonomously set up a connection to report an event through the mobile network. However, in some applications and services it may be required that the network trigger the WTRUs. For example, during a storm, a water authority may desire to monitor dike and dam sensors in a specific area. It is expected that millions of these types of WTRUs may be deployed, and may be polled or triggered to initialize a message or a short message service (SMS) by a network signal.
Since a large number of WTRUs may be triggered at the same time in a relatively localized area for specific applications, causing too many network resources to be consumed, enhancement of a point-to-point delivery mechanism for WTRU triggering may be desirable.